


【ER】Into the Fire

by Function



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, 披着冰火AU的皮谈恋爱, 长城爱情故事
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: 人设：E （18）以前是个谷地小领主家的少爷，然后发现自己家贩奴和父亲争辩就被送到长城去了【虽然他爹可能也会有后悔但是有什么办法毕竟这可是安灼拉】还没到长城的时候在鼹鼠村一个酒馆里住下等明天赶路，结果碰上偷偷溜出来喝酒赌博的R，吵了一架【单方面辱骂可能更好】R （22）没有姓氏的孤儿，小时候在君临跳蚤窝摸爬滚打，跟着各种三教五流学过各种乱七八糟的东西，意外地认识字，会唱歌骑马还会使剑【虽然不成章法但是好歹还比较实用】某天喝多了拐进个小巷子睡过去醒过来发现身边一具尸体就被扔进了大牢（21），本着好死不如赖活着的精神就跟着来捞人的守夜人跑去长城。沙威教头最嫌他了，因为他训练划水还天天溜出去喝酒美其名曰巡逻【沙威：巡逻是游骑兵的事你连宣誓都不去都不算正式的守夜人哪里来的这种工作，而且巡逻是去长城外的你别以为我瞎看不见你去喝酒！】。来长城一年了每一次新人要去发誓的时候就消失，到现在也没有去念过守夜人誓词。飞儿（24） 很年轻的学士，鉴于他二十岁就能打造完学士项链，jvj团长看见他来了的时候叹口气说他可能浪费在这里了，但是他说这里可以看到最壮丽的日出也算值得。因为年龄相近说话其实，也并没有那么老气横秋和大家关系都很不错，每天负责写信读信养渡鸦。古费（19）家里祖上是个贵族但是因为反叛战争站错了边被扔到北境了。在北境生活其实还过得去但是这孩子就是直接自己跑过来当了黑衣人。是个游骑兵，如果R早乖乖去宣誓可能就和他搭档了，啊，但是并没有。热安（19）和安灼拉差不多时间来长城的，不是黑袍军，是个游吟诗人，自己来这里说要领略边境风光写出《守夜人史诗》【年轻真好】弗以伊（26）比公白飞还要大一些，以前是铁匠学徒，专业的！然后就来当铁匠师傅了，凭他的手艺天知道他为什么会到这边来，R说他没准是个私生子他也笑笑不说话。若李（20）学士事务官，给公白飞打下手的，要动什么手术之类的都可以帮上忙，虽然公白飞一开始得知自己被分配到事务官其实是拒绝的【“我才二十四岁！”】巴阿雷（23）天天跑出去捞人的，嗯还有人比他更合适吗【棒读】博须埃（22）和R一起来的，可能是个厨子，天天和芜菁打交道，也会偷偷和R跑出去喝酒（然后就被发现了）（啊可怜的幸运E）（然后R再也不带他出去喝酒了）（但是还是会偷偷给他带一点的）（虽然大部分的自己在路上就喝掉惹）





	【ER】Into the Fire

格朗泰尔原本的计划很简单，如果那也能算得上是计划的话。但是在他即将溜出去拥抱鼹鼠村小酒馆里那无尽的美酒（假的，鼹鼠村是有酒，但那品质实在比不得盛夏群岛的夏日红）和笑嘻嘻的陪酒姑娘（也是假的，迎接他的只可能有爱潘妮和她那个精力过度旺盛得不像北方人的弟弟，哪里会有姑娘对乌鸦多看一眼）之前，他的行踪被博须埃发现了。七神在上，他不是想抛下这个和他一起来到长城的兄弟的，但是这位兄弟与生俱来的“好运气”总是让他们偷跑出去的经历不那么顺利，比如碰上狼群，有一次他们还走错了路，差点没死在荒郊野岭里，上次甚至被沙威逮了个正着儿，结果是被足足关了两天禁闭。在那之后他也就失去了这个好酒友,只能给他从酒馆里偷偷带上一些，尽管很大一部分都被他在路上喝掉了。这真的不能怪他，在北境这种地方赶路可少不得来口酒暖暖身子，况且也没再出什么岔子。这次如果他得和博须埃牵扯上关系，肯定不会发生什么好事情。

 

“格朗泰尔！”博须埃看见他，眼睛都发亮了，大声喊出他的名字，生怕别人不知道他又要偷溜出去。

 

“你小声点！要再把沙威招来我们都得再关禁闭！”他刻意压低声音，不过如果有人被博须埃那一嗓子引起注意，他再怎么低声也无济于事

 

“帮兄弟个忙，”博须埃笑了，露出闪亮的白牙，在黑暗里可比他没头发的头顶还要惹眼，“带我去吧。”他像是预料到格朗泰尔的反应，又连忙补上，“你看，你一个人喝酒多无趣啊，万一喝多了迷路怎么办？七神在上，这北境可比不得那君临，冷得狠哪，有的人就那样晚上走出去再也没回来，春天雪化了才有人发现他被埋在了雪里。你再想想你怎么来的……”

 

“呸，你个乌鸦的乌鸦嘴里就吐不出什么好东西，”得了吧，言语就像风，格朗泰尔从来在乎不了这些东西，但是对方似乎没有停下的意愿，他只能赶忙打断他让他住嘴。“你都这么久不去了，这次去到底为了什么，我以为你早就满足于在厨房煮芜菁了。”

 

“嗨你可别提芜菁了，”博须埃伸出手，露出手上的绷带，“那芜菁还没我指头大，你瞧，我又把手给弄伤了，若李已经在我耳边唠叨好久啦。快走吧，带我出去喝点又怎么样？好兄弟你可可怜可怜我吧，而且你带我去，他们可不敢再往你酒里掺水喽。”

 

没掺水的酒，这倒是挺吸引人的，足够吸引格朗泰尔到他愿意再冒次险带着他这倒霉兄弟博须埃一起出去。“可是……”他刚想问凭什么带着对方就可以喝到好酒，突然记起那里的侍酒姑娘每次看见他一个人就失望的眼神。行吧，七神不公，谁说不会有姑娘会对乌鸦多看一眼呢。格朗泰尔叹口气，牵出了马匹，“声音小点儿，我们快走。”

 

马蹄踏在雪上发出沙沙的声响，这是一种新奇的体验。安灼拉从来没有见过夏雪，谷地的气候总是宜人的，即使凛冬他们也会趁还没有封山的时候及时搬到雪线之下。一路北上过来他没有意料到盛夏时节北境居然还能见到雪的踪迹，也没有意料到盛夏时节北境居然还如此寒冷。曾经有到谷地的吟游诗人和他说过，他从来不到北境去就是因为那里太冷，话都没说出去就在口里结了冰，能把人生生噎死，更别提唱歌了。他当时也只当那是吟游诗人特有的夸张，现在看来倒也有几分道理。

 

按照热安的说法，他们明天就可以到长城了，只是在那之前他们还是得在鼹鼠村里待上一晚。鼹鼠村离黑城堡只有半里格的路程，而且还在国王大道边，安灼拉本想和对方商量现在加快速度，没准天黑前就可以赶到，热安只是说他们得先休息一个晚上，第二天到了长城还会有更多事情要解决。安灼拉不明白这些“事情”具体指什么，但是看热安态度挺坚决，也就没再说什么。

 

热安也是一个流浪歌手。吟游诗人，他这样称呼自己。他们是在过颈泽的时候遇见的，然后两个人结伴，一起穿过了大半个北境。算起来热安比他还要小上一岁，但是足迹已经遍布七大王国。他说他来北境是要看看世界尽头，还想为守夜人写诗歌让七大王国传颂。他的头发比起一般男性要长上一些，就直接把头发编成了辫子搭在肩上。热安说以前有人因此给他起外号“少女热安”，也逐渐叫出了名声。他个子小小的，竖琴不离手，腰上还别着不止一把匕首，说起话来总是语调很轻，脸上带着腼腆的笑，但他绝对不是什么软弱的人，问问他腰间的匕首就知道。

 

鼹鼠村是个小村子，四分之三几乎都埋在地下，相比于地面上湿润温暖许多。安灼拉本想早早进客房里去睡觉，但是热安看到酒馆里人多，愈发兴奋起来，拿出竖琴开始唱些小曲。他唱那些流传很广的小调，偶尔也唱自己写的诗歌。热安唱起歌来到没有那副腼腆模样，手指抚过竖琴，声音仿佛风吹过麦浪，“狗熊和美少女”也唱得大声自然，从“酒馆女郎贝莎”到“一桶麦酒”，也会唱“飘零的落叶”这样伤感的曲子。酒馆里客人不少，可能是因为热安唱得太好了，可能是因为少有歌手来这里，大家也乐得听他唱，有侍酒姑娘看他唱累了还会免费给他续上一杯。当热安唱着一不是通用语的小调时，从角落传来一声粗糙沙哑的声音:“这密尔语有谁听得懂，干嘛不唱五十四个酒桶，反正这里的酒桶也不止五十四个！”

 

安灼拉有些生气，顺着声音看了过去，一个二十出头的男子坐在那边，面前摆了不知道多少空杯子，手上现在还攥着一个，头发乱糟糟的，像是打娘胎出来就没清理过一样。角落光线昏暗，安灼拉看不清他的穿着，也看不清他的长相和表情，只是本能地对他的态度和那种气质抱有一种厌恶。

 

热安却没有因为被打断而生气，径自走到那人身边坐下。“你听过这首？”他问到。

 

“密尔的小调，”那人伸手胡乱比划个手势，“不就唱点什么姑娘，夏天，美酒这样的东西，不切实际，”他又停顿了一下，“除了酒外。”

 

热安却没被他消极的态度泼冷水，反而眼睛发亮：“你能听懂密尔语？”

 

酒鬼，姑且这么叫他，放下了酒杯，看着热安，然后又低下了头，“马马虎虎知道一些吧。”

 

“你是密尔人吗？不对你通用语说的这么好应该不是。”热安兴奋得一把拽住对方的手，差点打翻他面前的杯子，“你去过密尔是吗？你也是歌手吗？我没有想到北境也可以碰到懂密尔——”

 

安灼拉叹了口气，他认识热安的时间虽然不算长，但一起经历的事情也不算少，却还没见他这么兴奋过。酒鬼似乎对热安的热情有些不知所措，安灼拉走了过去，掰住热安的肩膀想叫他冷静一下，结果走近他才发现，那个酒鬼身上的衣服，从皮衣到裤子，从身旁放着的斗篷到脚上踏着的靴子，全部都是是黑色，像是乌鸦的羽翼，近乎和黑暗融为一体。

 

“你，”安灼拉皱起眉头，“你是守夜人？”

 

七层地狱，都怪这酒太难喝，他从一开始就不应该出声的。先是招过来这个嘴上毛还没长齐的小歌手，还招来了看出他的身份的朋友。都怪博须埃，都是他的坏运气惹的祸。想到博须埃，格朗泰尔下意识地去找对方的身影，结果那家伙正和姑娘聊天聊得火热，一点都没有注意到他这边发生的情况，他只能独自面对这个上来就没给他好脸色的家伙。啊，麦酒，可能博须埃说的真有道理，今天的酒里是没有掺水。酒精在他的神经上舞蹈，眼前像是烧着了一盆火。格朗泰尔本想立马站起冲出去，但是身体就是不听使唤，不由自主地坐直身子，抬起头对上了对方的眼睛，“是——啊，”他还故意扬起手里的酒杯，死皮赖脸地对着他笑，“怎么了大人？想来和我这样的乌鸦喝一杯吗？”

 

那个人现在还瞪着他，背后壁炉给他的金发打上了一层光，他像是是在燃烧一样，也许他的确是在燃烧。他的眼睛是蓝色的，蓝色的火焰有多滚烫？格朗泰尔不知道，他只知道蜡烛的火舌是红色的，那群学士说玻璃蜡烛燃烧时的火焰是苍白的，即使是野火，不对，野火是绿色的，而且它们和面前这人眼里的火相比根本不值一提，在他面前，格朗泰尔只觉得自己渺小卑怯，一不留神就将灰飞烟灭。龙焰，他模模糊糊记了起来，龙焰是什么颜色的？眼前人会不会其实是一条龙？瞧他那金光闪闪的头发，他为什么不能是一条龙呢？想到这里他忍不住咯咯笑出声来。

 

对方看不懂格朗泰尔的反应，眉间的突起更高了，眼里的火也烧得更烈了。“你！”他突然梗住，脸上的表情变了变，最后说，“你给守夜人抹黑。”

 

瞧瞧，“给守夜人抹黑”，他何德何能，怕不是守夜人的黑衣都是他格朗泰尔凭一己之力给染成这样的。“大人您高估我啦，我不过是个酒徒，又不是染匠，”他把杯子往嘴里倒了倒，可惜什么东西都没出来，酒什么时候喝完了，他怎么不知道？“守夜人天生都是这幅黑样，哪里要我来抹呢？”

 

“你！”对方“啪”地一声，拍得桌子上的杯子全倒了下去，震得格朗泰尔脑袋直疼，被惊得一下子跳了起来，“加入守夜人是光荣高尚的行为，你只不过是个酒桶无赖，你有什么资格？你有什么资格穿上黑衣？你怎么可能守卫得了长城？就凭你这种东西怎么保卫得了七大王国？”

 

他好像听见有人往这边的骚乱来了，但是他现在既管不得其他人，也管不住自己的舌头。“无赖？对啊，我就是个无赖，可惜大人您对守夜人是不是有什么误解？咱们这里是北境，不是君临，您想找白骑士这里可真的没有，这里白的东西可只有雪花，”有人在用手拽他，把他往门外拖，但是他还大声朝对方吼，“去君临沿国王大道往南走！大人您千金之躯可别冻死在这里了！你自己自己会燃烧也没——”他被狠狠敲了一下脑袋，才发现自己已经到了酒馆外。

 

“我还没——”他刚想说话，就看见了在解马缰绳的博须埃，格朗泰尔眨巴眨巴眼睛，还不清楚现在到底发生了什么。博须埃牵着马走到他面前：“你小子喝多了，我们快回去吧，别再叫沙威逮住了。”

 

回长城的路在格朗泰尔脑子里几乎没有留下什么印象，他只是在不断地回想着在酒馆里和他吵架的那个南方贵族（问他为什么知道那是贵族？拜托，除了贵族还会有谁穿那么好的衣服，还带着那种高人一等的语气吗？），回想着他说的话，回想起他蓝眼睛燃烧起的火焰，高耸的额头，还有闪着金色光彩的发丝，就好像是被阳光亲吻过的一样，回想起他对守夜人的高度评价，喊格朗泰尔无赖时轻蔑的语气，几乎在他已经麻木不仁的心里激起一丝波澜。“加入守夜人是光荣高尚的”，他想起对方说出这句话，哈，说到底他也不过就只是个自负无知的孩子罢了。

 

回到长城并没有出什么岔子，他们很顺利地就进去了，没有惊动沙威。也许带着博须埃也不一定就真的会出问题，格朗泰尔快睡着时迷迷糊糊地想，而且今天的酒还真比以前的要带劲得多。这么想着，他坠入梦乡。

 

他做了一个梦，梦中自己又回到了君临的跳蚤窝，还是当年那个浑身破烂打着赤脚的孩子，他在君临的高墙上爬过，脚下踩着的鸽子粪的质感都是那么真实。他在小巷中奔跑，像是要甩掉身后的人，但是当他朝身后看去的时候只有一片迷雾。他从一个小窗钻进了一间房间，那个小窗比射箭孔大不了多少，他也不知道自己到底是怎么进来的，然后发现四周的墙壁全然都是红色。他推开门冲出去，漫游在阴森的厅堂里，经过褪色的壁毡，走下无止尽的螺旋楼梯，在庭院间和吊桥上穿梭，最后来到了一个漆黑的地方，他的眼睛适应黑暗后发现周围只有森然的白骨。他在白骨中穿梭，脚底传来冰凉的触感，然后他看见了一条龙。

 

那条龙没有他曾经想象得那样庞大，不过是一匹马的大小，浑身的鳞片是金色的，几乎在发光。它的眼睛是最纯粹的蓝色，君临雨后的天空偶尔才会有那样的颜色。他就那样看着它，它也眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，但是它的神态总让他感到有几分熟悉。真奇怪，龙的脸上居然还会有表情，他模模糊糊地想。然后它朝他飞了过来，风吹开了他脚边的碎骨，带起的沙土让他闭上了眼。等他再次睁眼，金龙已经来到了他的面前，它张开了嘴。扑面而来的热量让他醒了过来。

 

那是龙焰。

 

蓝色的龙焰。

 

TBC【？】

**Author's Note:**

> 人设：
> 
> E （18）以前是个谷地小领主家的少爷，然后发现自己家贩奴和父亲争辩就被送到长城去了【虽然他爹可能也会有后悔但是有什么办法毕竟这可是安灼拉】还没到长城的时候在鼹鼠村一个酒馆里住下等明天赶路，结果碰上偷偷溜出来喝酒赌博的R，吵了一架【单方面辱骂可能更好】
> 
> R （22）没有姓氏的孤儿，小时候在君临跳蚤窝摸爬滚打，跟着各种三教五流学过各种乱七八糟的东西，意外地认识字，会唱歌骑马还会使剑【虽然不成章法但是好歹还比较实用】某天喝多了拐进个小巷子睡过去醒过来发现身边一具尸体就被扔进了大牢（21），本着好死不如赖活着的精神就跟着来捞人的守夜人跑去长城。沙威教头最嫌他了，因为他训练划水还天天溜出去喝酒美其名曰巡逻【沙威：巡逻是游骑兵的事你连宣誓都不去都不算正式的守夜人哪里来的这种工作，而且巡逻是去长城外的你别以为我瞎看不见你去喝酒！】。来长城一年了每一次新人要去发誓的时候就消失，到现在也没有去念过守夜人誓词。
> 
>  
> 
> 飞儿（24） 很年轻的学士，鉴于他二十岁就能打造完学士项链，jvj团长看见他来了的时候叹口气说他可能浪费在这里了，但是他说这里可以看到最壮丽的日出也算值得。因为年龄相近说话其实，也并没有那么老气横秋和大家关系都很不错，每天负责写信读信养渡鸦。
> 
> 古费（19）家里祖上是个贵族但是因为反叛战争站错了边被扔到北境了。在北境生活其实还过得去但是这孩子就是直接自己跑过来当了黑衣人。是个游骑兵，如果R早乖乖去宣誓可能就和他搭档了，啊，但是并没有。
> 
> 热安（19）和安灼拉差不多时间来长城的，不是黑袍军，是个游吟诗人，自己来这里说要领略边境风光写出《守夜人史诗》【年轻真好】
> 
> 弗以伊（26）比公白飞还要大一些，以前是铁匠学徒，专业的！然后就来当铁匠师傅了，凭他的手艺天知道他为什么会到这边来，R说他没准是个私生子他也笑笑不说话。
> 
> 若李（20）学士事务官，给公白飞打下手的，要动什么手术之类的都可以帮上忙，虽然公白飞一开始得知自己被分配到事务官其实是拒绝的【“我才二十四岁！”】
> 
> 巴阿雷（23）天天跑出去捞人的，嗯还有人比他更合适吗【棒读】
> 
> 博须埃（22）和R一起来的，可能是个厨子，天天和芜菁打交道，也会偷偷和R跑出去喝酒（然后就被发现了）（啊可怜的幸运E）（然后R再也不带他出去喝酒了）（但是还是会偷偷给他带一点的）（虽然大部分的自己在路上就喝掉惹）


End file.
